Don't leave me
by Queen Bewilderbeast
Summary: What if Hiccup was hit by Toothless' plasma blast? NOT A DEATHFIC.!
1. chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome! So this is my first HTTYD fanfic so please don't judge me! Also, english is not my first language, if you want give some tips or a review, be my guest! B** **ut enough of the chit-chat! Enjoy!!! :-)**

oOo

"Knock it off!" Hiccup holds his hand out at Toothless, desperately trying to find his best friend in the monster advancing on him.

"Stop! Snap out of it!" oblivious to his calls he takes another step forward.

Stoick is running, sprinting to get to his son. He trows his axe at a rope, hoping to sever it, that would make a bridge that would lead him faster to Hiccup.

But the axe misses it's mark, Stoick cursing vemenantly is forced to go around it. He has to make it to his son, he has to.

"Toothless! No! Toothless! Stop!" Pleading his best friend to stop.

"Hiccup!" Stoick is only fifty feet away. "STOP!" Hiccup holds his hands in front of him, his entire being focused on the now-unrecognizable Night Fury in front of him.

"SON!" Stoick screams. He is only thirty feet away, but the familiar screech of a plasma blast is already heareball. Hiccup sees his father running to him and holds one arm out to him. "DAD, NO!"

And when the plasma blast is fired, time freezes. Hiccup lookes at the light that has guided him trough good and bad times, when he was captured, when they were fighting the hunters, when they defeated the red death. Only one tought crosses his mind before the plasma blast exits the dragon.

" _But, I just got a family..."_

There's a blinding whiteness in front of his eyes, before the world dissapears.

 **oOo**

 **I know it's a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer! For now it's Queen Bewilderbeast-out! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys and welcome back! First of all, thank you to the persons who already favorite and followed my story! Next, if you have seen rtte than you know there is this dragon-proof metal? Well i'm going to use it in this story. But if you don't know what it is or you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask them!** **Now, on with the story!**

 **oOo**

"NO!" Stoick never tought that he could make that sound when he saw his son fly backwards into the ice wall. He stops for a split second but soon runs as fast as he can to his son. He was lying on his side and there were big pieces of ice on him.

He trows the ice pieces to the side and rolls his son on his back. There was a big hole in his armour and his shirt underneath was smoking. There were a few holes that revealed burned and charred skin underneath. The left side of his face had burnes and the ends of his hair are black and smoldering. Stoick lightly pats the side of his head to put out the sparks on his dark auburn locks. His eyes were closed and there was a single trail of a tear that leaked out of his right eye.

Valka crases next to her husband and looks at their son with big worried eyes. Her fingers reach towards the side of Hiccup's neck that isn't burned.

" _Please, please, please, I can't lose him. Not again..."_ she keeps repeating this in her head while she seeks for a pulse. For a moment she feels nothing and almost falls apart. But then-

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

It so weak she almost missed it, _almost._

She releases a choked sob but smiles as she feels the heartbeat of her son. She looks at her husband and as soon as he sees her smiling he begins to laugh. They were both crying as Stoick held their son in his arms.

"How do you keep doing this son?" he wispers. He doen't know if he should scream out of joy or worry, those burns on his body and what other wounds there may be.

Hiccup's lips break open and a whimpered groan escapes them. His barely moving chest hitches and takes a pained breath.

"HICCUP!" they turn around and see Astrid sprinting to them as she sees him lying in the arms of his parents. She crashes next to them and tears fill her eyes. "Oh gods, is he...?" She gasps, reaching out for him but not sure to touch him.

"He's alive Astrid, he's alive..." his eyes remain on his son as he speaks. The girl exhales with relief and feels a moment of joy, but that dissapears quikly as she sees the state of her boyfriend.

Suddenly, a warble comes from behind them. As soon as Toothless lays eyes on Hiccup he releases a shriek and his eyes go wide with fear and guilt.

"Toothless.." Stoick whispers. One part of him wants to shove the beast away and let it live on with the memory of killing his best friend. But in the other, he knows that it wasn't his fault. Drago's bewilderbeast... DRAGO.

If Hiccup wasn't so badly injured he would have gone after the mad man and make sure he would suffer for what he had done. But his son _was_ , barely clinging onto life. And by the way Hiccup's breath was becoming more labored and the colour in his cheeks was fading, He could tell that his grasp on the world of the living was slowly slipping.

 **oOo**

 **Clifhanger! I'm sorry I didn't updates in while but I have exams! So it's probably going to take a while to write the next chapter. But don't worry, I promise I will update before the end of the month and if I fail to do so, I will update two chapters in one day! Sounds good? But for now it's Queen Bewilderbeast-out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys for letting you wait so long! I promise it won't happen again. First of all, thank you! (Again) with only 2 chapters up we already got 26 favorites an 37 followers woohooo! And if we make it to 30 favorites then maybe i'll publish a new story. As celebration! Also I haven't forgotten my promise, I'll publish 2 chapters in one day. But now we've got some more important things to do, like reading the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **oOo**

Toothless gently comes beside Hiccup and nuzzles his hand, cooing. Hiccup's fingers twitch in pain and a moan escapes his lips. Meanwhile Gobber had reached his injured apprentice and lays a hand on Stoick's shoulder thinking the worst.

"Oh Hiccup...", "Gobber, he's alive." Stoick says. Gobber looked at him with wide eyes and unshed tears. "What? But how?"

Stoick shakes his head. "I don't know. That... blast should have killed him." Valka sobbed. Gobber takes a deep breath and asks the question that's all on their mind. "So... what's the plan Stoick?"

Stoick looks at his injured son and takes a decision. "We have to move him somewhere where we can treat his wounds and he is safe. Once we are sure he is stabelished we can move him to Berk where Gothi can treat him better." Stoick says, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Eh chief?" Stoick turns around and sees Fishlegs and the other riders standing all worried expressions for their friend. "I think Drago is heading there right now." Indeed he was, all ships were moving to their home. "We can't do anything about it right now, right now we need to make sure that Hiccup doesn't die." He looks over at his wife and sees she's still sobbing and shaking.

"Val, do you have medical herbs in your cave?" She nods after a minute. She still can't believe it that she almost lost her son she hasn't seen in twenty years. He almost... he almost...

"Good then we'll take him there, Snotlout and the twins go look for a long, wide piece of wood, that we can use as a stretcher, so we that we can move Hiccup there. Fishlegs come over here!" The Jorgenson and Thorston twins siblings run of to look for what they needed. Eret, that was riding with Astrid earlier, joined them. Fishlegs hurries over the Haddock's and begins to examing his best friend.

The burns were looking red and white pus was coming out. When Fishlegs opened his left eye it looked white. There was a gasp from everyone. The rest that wasn't burned is almost as white as the snow underneath him. His features are scrunced with pain that he can feel even in his unconscious state.

"Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad." He says. He was whimpering as he examines his friends wounds. "Thanks a _lot_ , Fishlegs we hade no idea!" Says Astrid, tears stanned her face as she was caressing her boyfriend. She knew that he couldn't help it. He was as worried over Hiccup as her. "We need to keep him warm." She says.

Stoicks rips off his cloack and drapes it over his son. He brushes his hand trough his hair. "Stay with us Hiccup, keep breathing, don't leave us..."

Fast running footsteps approach them, he turns around and sees the others arriving with a six-foot long board. "Is he... is he going to be okay?" Snotlout asks, sounding more worried and afraid than anyone has ever heard him.

Stoick bites his lip. "Only if we hurry."

Suddenly, Astrid asks what no one hade tought of. "Wait, where is Toothless?"

 **oOo**

 **Tham, tham ,thaaaaaaaam! What will happen with Hiccup? Will he loss his eye? Will he survive? And what about Toothless? Well you'll see it in the next chapter, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got some bad news... Because of my school and personal life I won't be able to write a lot. But don't worry I won't abandon this story! Just a looooot of homework personal things, that's what you get when you're going to an art school. But enough of that enjoy!**

 **oOo**

"Where is Toothless?" They all look around, suprised by Astrid's question. They were all too focused on the wounded heir they're crowded around. They all spin their heads, looking for the missing Night Fury.

Fishlegs is the first one to spot him. "Over there!" He points to the far side of the packed-down-snowfield.

The Night Fury was flying like a fish out of water. He'll try to fly to the direction of the bad alpha, ridden by Drago away from the island only to change direction and trying to come back.

"Oh gods" Astrid whispers in utter horror, realizing in what situation the dragon is currently in. She turns back to Hiccup, taking in his pained expression. At first glance, she thinks that the moisture on his cheeks ( one pale, almost as white as snow, the other red from the burns) is just sweat. But whe, she looked closer she saw that it where tears leaking out of his eyes. With tear-filled eyes she kisses her own fingertips and put them on his white cheek. "Be here when I get back." She whispers, and before she registers what she's doing she is allready half-way across the field.

She was running like never before. Her legs a blur and her eyes fixed on the dragon that was trying to get away from Drago and the alpha. Suddenly Toothless jerked and Drago fell off. He landed on the tusk of his Bewilderbeast and the Night Fury on the ground, where he was shrieking and rolling around. With one last glance at the Night Fury, he left to destroy Berk.

When Astrid was almost at the dragon she skids to a sudden stop and takes a couple of frightened steps back. Toothless' pupils are shifting from razorsharp slits to horrified black globs inside his lime green eyes.

She could just run back to Hiccup and forget about the dragon. As soon as that tought comes up she disregards it. ' _No, if Hiccup doesn't die, he would if he loses his best friend. He can survive without Stoick or Valka, but Toothless...'_

If Hiccup lost Toothless, Hiccup would be lost as well.

"H-hey, Toothless." Astrid says cautiously and taking a carefull step forward. At the sound of her voice, he whips his head towards her. He growls at her and bares his teeth, his his eyes flickering violently. She gasps in fear and almost jumps back. Almost. Something tells her that not standing her ground will make things better.

"It's Astrid, Toothless. You remember me right?" She stretches out both her hands so that she seems more inviting than defensive. His teeth sink slowly into his gums and his pupils begin to grow. Astrid sighs. ' _Well, that was easier than I expected._ '

But then he takes a glance at the departing dragons above the fleet of ships and the monster begins to return. He looks over at the group crwoded around the body of his best friend, the one he hurt, and begins to shake his head vigorously and whimpers.

"No, no, hey it's okay, it's okay!" Astrid says, trying to calm him down. She doen't notice how far forward she's come until her cold hand are settling on either side of Toothless head. He no longer whimpers and flails, but his eyes still shudder, trying to decide to leave or to stay and fight.

"Hey" Astrid's tone softens. Toothless bliks and when his eyes blink back open there is wetness pooled along the bottom of his green irises. ' _He's crying. He is actually crying!'_ "Toothless you know you'd never do this on purpose. You'd _never_ hurt him."

"You'd _never_ hurt Hiccup."

At the sound of his friend's name, his pupils dilate fully.

"Please Toothless, he needs you. Stay with him."

He gives a small warble and gives her a small lick. She let's out small laugh and huges the dragon. "Alright, let's go"

 **oOo**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait guys but as I already said I got lots of homework. But now that i'm sick I can write! So I'm going to try and publich the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm also going to set a poll online for Hiccup's eye. Is he going to go half-blind? Or not? Your choice people! For now Queen bewilderbeast out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys what's up! So here's a new chapter! I know it's been a very long time since I updated this story, but I have many health problems and so haven't got the time to update this story. But don't worry! I'll always think about you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! Now, enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **oOo**

Astrid leaps onto the dragon's back and urges him forward. They were in no time back to the injured boy. Astrid runs to Stoick's side and said person turns around and looks at Toothless.

"Is Toothless...?"

"He's okay." she answers while heavily panting.

Stoick nods. "We're going to move him now." he says, bringing her full attention back to Hiccup. He looks even more terrible than before. His breathing is short and quick, and his whole body is slightly trembling.

The wooden board was placed directly beside him. Stoick slides his hands underneath his son's shoulders while Snotlout took his legs and Gobber puts his hand under his waist.

"On three." Stoick says firmly, "One... two... three!"

They lift him swiftly onto the makeshift strecher. Hiccup groans when yhey lift and gasps in pain when he lands on the strecher. Astrid reaches down and grasps Valka's hand , barely knowing the woman, but needing something to hold on to. Valka squeezes her hand.

" Val, is there any entrance into the sanctuary from the ground?"

She nods. She seems a bit more together now that she is holding Astrid's hand. **(This is only for support!)** " Yes , there are some natural formed stairs over there." She points to part of the sanctuary that has a hole in it. "They continue upwards and lead straight to the cave. But were going to need something to give us light, because they can be very dark." Even though she is steadier there is still a quiver in her voice.

"Snotlout, you and I will carry the strecher. Gobber you secure Hiccup, Toothless will give light." On another count of three, they lift up Hiccup. Hiccup doesn't make any sound, but his face pinches in agony.

The small group begins to move at a quick powerwalk toward the entrance. Fishlegs is surprisingly quite as he walks beside Snotlout. Eret and the twins were walking behind them and were also very quite.

Valka was walking beside Stoick and she was crying while they were moving. Astrid was walking neext to Hiccup's head, the side of his face that wasn't burned.

Getting up the stairs is difficult. Everyone was walking behind the stretcher while Stoick and Snotlout cautiously manouverdthe board, carefull to not let Hiccup fall of. When they were almost at the cave they became engulfed in darkness. Astrid wishpers to the Night Fury at the back, "Slow burn Toothless?"

The dragon looked nervously at her, afraid to use his fire so soon after what happened. Astrid gently strokes over his head. "It'll be fine."

Toothless hesitates for a bit longer but opens his jaws a bit and the tunnel becomes lit wath a purple glow. Valka and Eret, having never seen this, awed at the dragon but soon regain focus and contuined.

After what feels like forever, they arrive in a cave that clearly was inhabited by a human. But they have no time to observe their surroundings.

Valka quickly clears offa large step of rock that resembles a kitchen counter and Hiccup was placed on it. Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs immediately set to work while the others step back.

"Astrid", the chief's voice startles her, and her eyes jump to said person. "I don't know how to remove the armour, could you...?"

She nods. She forces her hands to be still as she unbuckles his armour. She finally removes his shoulder pads and arm-guards and puts them on an empty stone part of stone. She makes the mistake to look at Hiccup's body, just as Stoick slices away the remainder of Hiccup's tunic with a dagger. Large areas of his abdomen are crimson red and there are smaller spots of actual black charred skin. She quickly turns her head and concentrates on his hair, stroking her fingers trough it to sooth him and herself.

Fishlegs just comes up with a bowl of water and some rags just as Gobber says, "I don't understand it... How did he survive this Stoick?"

Everyone turns to look at the red-bearded warrior, but he shakes his head and stares at Hiccup's face uncomprehendingly.

"Om my thor", comes an amazed whisper to Astrid's left, and everybody turns to see Fishlegs holding Hiccup's armour, running his fingers over it. Noticing everyone's attention on him, he jolts. "Hiccup's armour... He made under the leather a sort of harnas from Gronckle iron. _How did he even do this?_ " Fishlegs begins to trail off about how and all the posebilities they could do with this.

Astrid bends down till she is eye-level with his head. "You clever little bastard..." she whispers, "It's like you have nine lives or something." She gently touches the braids in his auburn locks that she made less than a week ago. She can't lose him. She doesn't care what sort of trick he used to cheat dead yet again, just as long as he survives the after-effects. "Please don't run out of them now..."

 **oOo**

 **Is Hiccup out of lives? Or have the gods mercy? Find out next chapter! See ya! Queen Bewilderbeast out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Alright since i'm going to be stuck for another few weeks at home because of my sickness, i'll have more time time but I promise nothing! Alright, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We need a bassin of water and some clean cloths." Fishlegs says after he snaps out from his fascination of Hiccup's armour. Gobber nods and grabs a large bowl of the counter and walks over to the stream of water dripping down from an icicle and putting it underneath. "Uh, strange unfamilliar woman, you said that you had some herbs?"

"Fishlegs, the 'strange unfamilliar woman' is Hiccup's mother, Valka" says Astrid from her post at Hiccup's head. Fingers still gently running trough his hair.

Fishlegs eyes go wide and whirls to Valka. "Wait, what?! She is Hiccup's mom?! She is Valka?!" he gapes at the woman, who looks both ashamed and embarrassed along with the worry already adorning her face. The rest of group, Snotlout and the twins, look shocked as simply looks confused and sees him whisper to Snotlout who then turns to the dragon trapper and tells him how Hiccup's mother was believed to be dead.

Stoick scowls. "Explanations can come later, Fishlegs. What herbs do you need?"

Fishlegs doens't respond and Astrid slaps his arm. He jumps, shaking his head mentally. "Oh, yeah, um, we need some _white willow_ to make tea of it so that it can help the infection and pain. we also need some _aloe_ herbs to quicken the process and some _oregon grape root_ to protect the burns from getting infected."

Valka nodded. "I have those."

Fishlegs nods shakily. "Alright, could you get those?"

Valka hurries off towards the back of the cave, a darker section with strings of dried plants hanging on the wall, just as Gobber returns with the bowl full of water.

"Val, do you have any cloths!?" Stoicks asks.

"Y-yes! on that top shelf!"

while Stoick and Gobber dipped rags in the water and drapped them over Hiccup's most serious burns, Fishlegs and Valka were making the tea and paste to put on his burns. Astrid was calming Toothless. She had almost forgotten about the dragon until he whimpered at her side and nudged her hand, asking if his rider-... No, Brother was going to be alright.

She runs her hand over his head and scratches his chin comfortingly. "It's okay Toothless, it's... he's going to be fine, like he always is." She speaks soft and wishes that what's she's saying is true.

Gobber moves one of the cloths and it drags across a burn on hiccup's chest and he hisses in pain. Fishlegs winches. He dips a smaller piece of fabric and hands it to Astrid. "Gently clean the burn on his face, please?"

Astrid nods and, just like he said, gently drapes it over the left side of Hiccup's face.

Stoick and Gobber are cleaning the burns on his stomach and hands, wich are bright red from his attemps to defend himself. Toothless sniffs his hair and whimpers. Astrid carefully moves the cloth, with a care like he would break at the lightest pressure she applied, and squeezes parts of it so the cool water could drizzle over the redness. She frowns and peels up the edge of the cloth to look at Hiccup's left eye. It looks... not good. His eyes aren't open, obviously, but his left eye looks irritated.

"Fishlegs" Astrid says, but the Ingerman is busy with the herbs and doen't hear her. "Fishlegs" she repeats a bit louder and his eyes flick up immediately.

"Is something wrong?" he gives the paste to Valka so that she could continue and bustles up to Hiccup's head and Astrid points.

"His eye..." she trails off and Fishlegs nods.

He lifts his eyelid and gasps. "Oh no..." he whispers. "What? What is it Fishlegs?!" Astrid asks, all attention on Fishlegs again. He shakily takes in a breath, "His eye... it's..." he mumbles sommething what nobody catches. "Fishlegs, what is wrong with his eye?" Stoick asks, fearing the answer. Fishlegs looks at the group looks back down at Hiccup. "He... he is never going to see again with his left eye..."

* * *

 **Sorry guy, but cliffhanher! See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long but as you know I was ill. For the ones who don't know, I had Arteria Mesenterica Superior syndrom and we only found this after 6 months. I went under surgery and I'm finally on the way to recovery. Again, I am so sorry it took so long for the next chapter but here it is! Enjoy**

* * *

As soon as the words leave his mouth there is silence. Stoick goes to Valka, who had stopped with the paste, and took her in a hug. She silently cried in his shoulder. The riders were all looking horrified and Astrid looked close to tears. "What about his other injuries?" Astrid askes quietly. **  
**

"I'm certain he has at least a few broken ribs, a sprained shoulder, maybe a concussion and possibly internal bleeding." Fishlegs says and begins to ramble about the dangers of internal bleeding and his other injuries while the others were just looking at Hiccup horrified.

"We need to get him back to Berk as soon as possible." Stoick interjects Fishlegs blabbering about his wounds. Valka had stopped with crying and with new determination had resumed with her work to save her son. "How?" asks Gobber. "We don't have any dragons." Astrid jumps when Snotlout speaks from beside her.

"We have T." says Tuffnut. "I don't think that Toothless is going anywhere now. Not with Hiccup injured." says Astrid. "Then how are we going to go back to Berk?" asks Ruffnut.

"There... is... a way." says a quiet voice. they all jump at the voice and look at where the voice came from. Hiccup was awake and tough he looked like he was still in a great deal of pain, had determination burning in his eyes.

"HICCUP!" they all shouted. They all instantly crowded around him and were all telling him how happy they were that he was awake and that he scared them all half to death. "ENOUGH!" shouted Stoick. Hiccup was gratefull for the silence that instantly fell. He was glad to see that his friends were all okay and that were happy to see him but he felt like a horde of dragons had runned over him and that was putting it mildly.

"What did you mean that there is a way?" Stoick asked. "The baby dragons... The Alphas can't take control of them... They never listen."

"He's right." says Valka.

"That's great! Now we can go kick Draco's ass." said Snotlout. "Nobody gets to destroy Berk. Only we can" says Tuffnut.

"But what about Hiccup?" says Fishlegs.

"I'll stay here with him. When you have delt with Draco we can bring Hiccup back safely, it is too dangerous to take Hiccup on dragon back in his condition." Valka said. While they were talking Hiccup had fallen asleep.

"It has been decided then. Valka will stay here with Hiccup and Toothless while the rest of us go to Berk and defeat Draco. But we have to go now, there isn't much time." Stoick said.

They all noded and headed out. Before Stoick left he turned to his son and stroked his hair. "Hold on son. Just a bit longer." he kissed his forehead and looked at his wife. "Take care of him, Val."

"You know I will." said Valka. "Be safe.", "I will."

He turned around and went to where the others were waiting. " _You better watch out Drago, when we get to Berk you would have wished to never have attacked us. That's a promise."_

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter but I'm still recovering so I will try and update as regulary as I can. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and until next time! Queen Bewilderbeast-out!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's finally here, the next chapter! I know it's been a long time but we had problems at home and it just recently calmed down. I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story and wait for the next chapter. But the end of the story is in sight and I hope you guys stick with me 'till the end. I want to thank you all again and now I'll shut up so you can finally read the chapter**. **Enjoy**

* * *

Valka saw the group leave for Berk and went back inside. Hiccup was still laying on the counter with Toothless curled around it. He had gauze around his whole mid section and the paste ,Valka previously made, was now on the burns on his face. Just as she was back at his side, his eyes opened. "How are you son?" she asked silently. "I don't feel much pain and I'm a bit sore." he answered.

"Alright, as long as we can avoid an infection you should be fine." He nodded. "Do you have a tunic somewhere?" he asks. "I think I do, don't move." she says and dissapears out of the cave. A few Toothless jumps to help him after watching the interaction between the two. "Hiccup, wait what are you doing?!" Valka asks as she shouts forward to help him too.

"I'm going after the others." he replies as he struggles to stand. "What?! No, you are staying right here. You can barily stand on your own, much less head back to Berk and fight of a madman."

"Mom, Berk is my home, our home! I can't sit back while Drago goes and destroys it and kills everyone!", "I understand Hiccup, I'm barely restricting myself of jumping on a dragon or Toothless to follow them and stop Drago, but I'm not going to let you risk your life over fighting Drago! You almost died the first time and I don't want to lose you once more after we've just been reunited!" she shouts and tears come back to her eyes.

Hiccup looks at his mother and takes her hand. "Mom." he says and she looks up at him. The left side of his face was still red from the burns and he kept his eye closed. "Mom, I know you want to keep me safe but you can't. Years ago I was the village runt and people could care less about what happened to me. Everything I did went wrong and end up destroying a part of the village. I couldn't lift an axe and the only I was good at was was smithing. But that all changed when I shot down Toothless." at the mention of his name, Toothless rubs his head against Hiccup's hand and earned some scratches. Hiccup looked down at his brother with a smile. "I befriended him and after we defeated the Red Death, Berk changed." He looked back up at his mother and looked her in the eye. "It was not only a home for the Berkians, but also for the dragons. And it's my duty as future chief of Berk to protect them. So please, mom. Let me do this. Let me save OUR home." he said while looking at her with pleading eye.

She openend her mouth to say something but realized she couldn't. She saw the passion and fire to protect his home in his eye. Even after been wounded so badly and barely being able to stand, he still wanted to save his island.

She sighed and looked at him. "Fine, but I'm not going to let you fight that madman one-on-one." she said. Hiccup smiles and takes her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks mom."

He looks at Toothless and gently takes his head in his hands. "Let's go save our home, brother." he says and Toothless gives an affirmative sound. They climb on his back and set off to save Berk.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it won't take another 7 months to bring out the next chapter. Enjoy the weekend and until next time! Queen Bewilderbeast-out!**


End file.
